the_praxis_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
White Witch
Phylum Arthropoda, family Erebidae Habitat: Varied Disposition: Spontaneous, gentle, evasive, loving, lucky, lazy(during the day) Diet: Spiritus, Flower and fruit nectar as well as mead Description A moth mamonme bearing white wings and a furry body. They are considered canny in matters regarding with money. Not much can be said about the history of these beings. For the longest time they have been an evasive species and as such little information has been available regarding their past. It is postulated that they may have been a moth species endemic to the southern-most forests of the Demon Kingdoms, but as aforementioned their true history is unclear. White witches are at first glance a species related to the genus polimana. They exhibit a huge pair of wings which allow for flight and typical insectid eyes. This however is the extent of their similarities. Unlike polimana who are members of the family papilionidae, these mamonme fall within the family erebidae. As mentioned previously the mamonme have a huge pair of wings. The wings are a snowy white in colour and are oft mottled with a pale purple to gold pattern. As with polimana, genetic information is displayed via the markings on their wings. Sections of their body, mid thigh to lower legs and potions of their upper and forearms are covered in a soft, downy white fur. They typically dress in a white witch's hat adorned with symbols of good fortune and a short blouse and skirt. Their antennae are notably more feathered than a polimana's chitinous feelers. These mamonme are drawn to those who are misfortunate in matters regarding wealth. As listed in their disposition information, they are evasive and as such will quietly slip into a single male's house without him even realising. A human may not even realise he is playing host to a white witch for weeks or even months before she is discovered. During this time his fortunes will improve due to the mamonme's presence. He may also find himself having pleasant dreams which is specifically due to a white witch's propensity to extract spiritus while her potential love interest slumbers. As white witches are a more nocturnal species, they will often manage a human's finances at night, leaving helpful ideas about how one can improve their fortunes. It is at this point that these mamonme are discovered, typically hiding in the human's wardrobe or loft space. As mentioned before these mamonme are quite similar to polimana with regard to their wingspans, however while polimana display a characteristic airy fluttering motion, white witches display a far more graceless manner of flight. Similarly while polimana are cheerful and energetic during the day and even early evenings, white witches display far less vigour during the daylight hours and are frequently seen lazing around on couches and in forests and parks. At night however, these mamonme come to life and while not as graceful as polimana, are equally active. In matters of a more carnal nature, white witches are an exceedingly gentle species. Their soft skin is particularly sensitive to gentle touches and treatment like this is not only seen as good and reassuring, but highly arousing and will send these mamonme over the edge at a particularly rapid pace. Applying this behaviour to a white witch's wings are akin to touching her erogenous regions directly. While these mamonme are seen in most parts as highly lucky, some regions, notably in Kita Akrufia's more forested regions along the Mermazon River, as well as the Luminaire Kingdoms view these mamonme as harbingers of death and misfortune. Thus in these regions they have acquired epithets such as "ghost witch" and "strix moth". All in all, all respondents approached about life with one of these mamonme have asserted that life with a white witch is partularly leisurely. While spending time at night with these mamonme takes getting used to, the benefits of a gentle, loving partner who can attract wealth far outweigh the difficulties. Category:Mamonme